


Dani Buff

by Perro (Gadhar)



Category: Necessary Roughness
Genre: F/M, mild stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/pseuds/Perro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's never been a movie buff- never had the time or want to really sit down and watch soemthing. There are certain things he could watch forever though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dani Buff

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I always thought about writing something for Nico, never did until now though. The idea happened one Wednesday night, 3 a.m., a few hours after the Season 3 Premiere of Necessary Roughness. I woke up with the question "Does Nico watch movies? Like normal people?" 'Cause let's face it, Nico isn't normal. He is undeniably all Nico and none of us really know what makes Nico, Nico. He just is. Now how that simple question led to this little drabble, I've no idea. Anyway so my first Nico fanfic,hopefully it came out okay.
> 
> I own nothing but plot. But God, what I wouldn't do to get Nico.

Nico's never been a movie buff.

It just wasn't his thing; sitting there, gawping at a screen that had images playing across it, all sewn together and flowing like silk. It just wasn't him.

That's not to say he doesn't enjoy a movie every now and then, because really, he does. Sometimes it's nice to come home, remove the sharp, ironed, suit, put on something comfortable, sit down, kick his feet up and watch some heartwarming thing about a dog. Because really who doesn't love dogs?

Watching a movie is a rare occasion though, in his type of work you're on call all the time; there are no set hours. Especially not when you're watching the tail-end of a tornado named T.K. that causes a mess everywhere he goes. It just doesn't happen.

Even if he did have the time, he probably couldn't sit that long to finish a movie all that often. He's never been able to sit still for long, he likes to move, to watch, to see things at different times doing different things.

So no, he's not a movie buff.

He is, however, a _Dani buff._

It sounds weird when he thinks of it like that, 'Dani buff', it sound's like the name of some kind of body wax or something. Which, (Nico couldn't help but shudder) _ew, gross._ Maybe it's the name that's just bad, it doesn't change the meaning though. He really is a Dani buff.

She's a movie all her own, one that he could sit and watch for hours no matter how busy he was or who needed attention. Nico would give the world and everything in it, including his life just to keep that particular movie going.

No one's ever caught his attention like she does. Not even Gabrielle, who, despite loving her as much as he does, he doesn't love her as much as Dani. He loves Gabrielle with all his heart, and she has his respect. Dani though, Dani owns him, every single bit of him. He loves her with all his heart, with every breath he has and every muscle and bone in his body. He loves her with everything he has and everything he doesn't.

Those six months were probably the worst of his life. Not seeing Dani everyday was almost unbearable. He'd wake up tired and exhausted, sick to his stomach and unable to concentrate. It would only get worse throughout the day, like it always did. It was like he'd become physically dependent on just seeing her.

What made that whole thing worse though, was that he could have seen her if he wanted. Nico never told her that he never did go to Texas, not until yesterday. He had stayed in New York and he could've gone to see her whenever he wanted, regardless of the fact that she worked for the Hawks still, and, well, he didn't.

But at the same time he couldn't.

It took him weeks just to face up to the fact that he couldn't leave New York itself, not because of the job not working out, but just because he couldn't, _physically couldn't_ , leave the city Dani was in. How was he supposed to tell her that? Tell her that he couldn't go to Texas because she wouldn't let him. But then the question would be _Why didn't you come see me then?_ And what would he say then? That he didn't dare take a step out of his house because he feared that when he did talk to her, she wouldn't listen, wouldn't care because he had already ignored her for a few weeks.

Of course then she still had Matt.

But now he was gone, married, with a kid, trying to do right by his family and he had Nico's respect for that. But Nico couldn't help hating the guy, just a little. How was he supposed to feel? Matt had Dani's heart and then it ended up crushed when they broke up. Nico had watched that. From the sidelines of course, waiting to be the shoulder to cry on. The chance never came but seeing Dani sad was worse than he'd imagined.

And now Matt was gone. Matt being gone was the only reason he even managed to get himself a new job. Somehow, because he was officially out of the picture, that meant Nico didn't have to fear for Dani being swept off her feet right in front of him. He honestly couldn't handle his heart being ripped out again.

But did he chase after Dani like he wanted? With Matt out of the picture he had the perfect chance.

But no.

He did nothing.

And so she slapped him, actually _slapped_ him, when she finally saw him again. Not because he did nothing but because he had disappeared. Honestly it was a relief, the slap and all the pressing questions of _Where were you? Why didn't you answer my calls?_ and the final remark of _I thought you were dead!_ If anything it proved that she was still his friend, she didn't hate him. She was mad, yeah, probably would be for awhile, but she didn't hate him.

Hurray for small victories.

Nico definitely wasn't done yet, he had to work to earn her trust back. But he could do that. Right now he was just happy to be around her again, to see her. And maybe that happiness after long months of separation is what led him to this coffee shop at this particular moment.

He knew she'd show up eventually, whenever they had spent time together, Dani always came here for her coffee or tea in the afternoon, something about the tea leaves they used or something, he wasn't sure. Sure it could have been coincidence that they went to this street vendor every time, but Nico didn't think so. And in the end, he spent many a day sitting at the same bench, watching and waiting. Rain or shine. Dani never came those times but he persevered and finally today it paid off.

She showed, and as she stood at the vendor, Nico could feel his mouth moving of it's own accord, matching her mouth word for word as she ordered her beverage. _Black Chai Tea please, with one sugar._

Dani got her tea and left, not even a single glance his way and Nico was thankful for that. If she saw him she would surely confront him. It would be an awkward situation at the very least. He wouldn't be able to lie when she asked what he was doing there, he'd never been able to lie to her. He got tongue-tied enough just telling her something that was part truth and mostly fiction. She'd know he was dodging the question though, and the hurt from his actions was still raw, there was no need to push it with petty things.

Still, that didn't stop him from slipping off the bench like a shadow, sticking to the walls as he slunk down the street mirroring her steps, his eyes glued to her. Dani was a movie he would never get tired of.

She was a movie he'd watch a thousand times over for three simple reasons. One, it was never the same with her. Every move she made came with some new beauty. And honestly, he appreciated the view when all she did was open a door.

Two, she was a stunning actress simply because she wasn't acting. She was just _that_ beautiful, _that_ graceful, _that_ funny, and _that_ oblivious to it all.

And thirdly, the most important probably, he was head over really-expensive-italian-loafers in love with her.

One of these days she'd catch him, he was sure of it. She would turn and find him there gawping at her as her every move played across his eyes, all sewn together and flowing like silk. Maybe by then he'd have a good excuse. He hasn't been at this long, half a dozen times max. Which, when put like that sounds like a lot but it's not, not really. It's a dumb habit but really he can't help it. Eventually the concern got to be too much, the wonder, the need to see her. It led to him shadowing her, almost like one of the targets he'd shadow for the job. But this was different, this was _important_ , like how breathing was important, important.

Still, upon review, maybe it was better if she didn't catch him. It may be better to just melt back in the shadows and slowly work his way back into her good graces.

That was good. He could do that. He could stay a secret Dani buff, watching the movie from the back of the theatre.

At least for now.

 


End file.
